DESCRIPTION (from applicant's abstract): The goal of this training program is to prepare promising graduate and medical students, postdoctoral and medical resident fellows for successful careers in Cellular and Molecular Neuroscience of Sensory Systems. This program arises from the perceived benefits of integrated training in the fundamental principles which shape the function of all of our senses and is guided by the following conceptual framework: (I) The sensory systems of the human body are fundamental contributors to the health and well-being of people and are critical substrates for disease processes. (II) These neural systems share many core mechanisms of organization and function, which are especially apparent at the cellular, molecular and genetic levels. (III) Common mechanisms are also reflected in sensory pathologies- specific disease processes often impact multiple sensory systems. (IV) Graduate and postdoctoral research training which integrates cellular, molecular and genetic aspects over a range of sensory systems will enhance the ability of trainees to conduct innovative health-related research. Core mechanisms span multiple sensory systems as do disease processes (e.g. Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease, Norrie disease, Retinitis pigmentosa, Usher's syndrome, Aging and sensory senescence). Thus, there is a need for research training, which integrates across the traditional boundaries of each special-sense tissue. The proposed training faculty consists of 12 members with expertise in the auditory, chemosensory, mechanosensory and visual systems. Faculty research approaches range from mutagenesis and molecular genetics through cell and molecular biology, to intact animal physiology, behavioral analysis and clinical research. The institutional resources, level of extramural support and training histories of the training faculty engender a superb training environment.